


Broken Glass

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Siblings, blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro





	Broken Glass

In a spray of glass it fell

Shattering along the corners,

Spider webbing its smooth face,

Splintering the frame that once held it tightly.

 

In silence, we both stood 

Breathing in the space now thicker than air.

And wordlessly, our fingers moved

To throw a lance of blame upon the other.


End file.
